Pop Tarts Wiki
Welcome to Pop Tart Wiki Pop Tart Wiki is an encyclopedia about everything Pop Tarts! The wiki format allows anyone to edit, so that means we can all work together to create a database for eaters and lovers of Pop Tarts. Our mission is to provide the best fan-based Pop Tart encyclopedia on the web! In order to edit an article, just click the edit this page at the top of most pages. If you ever need help, just ask an administrator. News ::' since November 1, 2009' *'2-02-10:' Pop Tart Wiki has a Twitter account! *'2-03-10:' Pop Tart Wiki has created it's 100th article! *'2-04-10:' Pop Tart Wiki has a source template! If there is an article or section of an article with no source, please place Template:Source? on that article/section of an article. *'2-08-10:' Pop Tart Wiki has a copyright template! If an image is copyrighted by Kellogg's, please place Template:C-Kelloggs on that image. You can choose the template in the copyright list when uploading an image. *'2-09-10:' Pop Tart Wiki has been accepted for a Wikia Spotlight! *'2-14-10:' Pop Tart Wiki wishes you a Happy Valentine's Day! New Articles Pop Tarts Pop Tarts are a brand of flat, rectangular, pre-baked toaster pastries made by the Kellogg Company. Pop Tarts have a sugary filling sealed inside two layers of rectangular, thin pastry crust. Some varieties are frosted. They can be eaten without being warmed, but are often warmed inside a toaster or microwave. They are usually sold in pairs inside foil packages, and do not require refrigeration. Popular flavors include Chocolate Chip, Apple Strudel, Frosted Strawberry, Frosted Brown Sugar Cinnamon, Cherry, and S'mores. Pop Tarts are Kellogg's most popular brand to date in the United States, with millions of Pop Tarts sold each year. They are distributed mainly in the United States, but also in Canada. They can also be found in the United Kingdom and Ireland. Pop Tarts were discontinued in Australia in 2005 and are now found only in import stores. .]] Did You Know? *The newest flavor of Pop Tart is Frosted Wild! Grape. *In 1992, Thomas Nangle sued Kellogg for damages after his Pop Tart got stuck and caught fire in his toaster. *Kellogg's offered one of its biggest promotions of a motion picture ever offering a free movie ticket with five vouchers (1 on each specially marked package) to the Star Trek (film). *In the 1960's, Pop Tarts advertised its new product by an animated toaster named Milton and could not keep the shelves stocked because it became so popular. *Kellogg's has released a new limited edition 100-calorie snack dubbed Popsters, with the flavors being Strawberry Blast and Chocolate Blitz. Featured Article *If you would like to vote or nominate for next month's Featured Article, see Forum:Featured Article. *If you would like to see past winners of Featured Article, see FA/Archive. Featured Media *If you would like to vote or nominate for next month's Featured Media, see Forum:Featured Media. *If you would like to see past winners of Featured Media, see FM/Archive. Featured User *If you would like to vote nominate for next next month's Featured User, see Forum:Featured User. *If you would like to see past winners of Featured User, see Featured User/Archive How to Help *Check out Forum:New pages to find out what pages need to be created. *Add content to the article stubs. Official Friends Recipes Wiki · Category:Pop Tart Wiki